


A bedtime story full of loose morals

by Lily_Vianne



Series: Spring [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading bedtime stories is a nice method to get children to sleep. But which story is the most suitable for babies? Yuuri has some ideas but Wolfram disagrees with all. So what should the royal couple do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bedtime story full of loose morals

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esti mese laza erkölcsökkel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001173) by [Lily_Vianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, the series belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.
> 
> This is the sequel of my short story ‘When spring comes’ but it could be read as a standalone piece too. Please be warned that it’s mostly a Wolfyuu story and it really contains mpreg.
> 
> I apologize for the possible grammar mistakes. :)

It was a cool and windy night in Shin Makoku. Most of the inhabitants of Covenant Castle had gone to sleep two hours ago, and now only the guards and the famous royal couple were wide awake. Though secretly, the Prince Consort was hoping for going to bed at least before midnight. Of course, his beloved spouse had assured him that he did not mind, if Wolfram went to sleep earlier than he did. But how could he do such a thing? Yuuri must have been tired too, since he had been working hard on those huge piles of paperwork in his office all day long.

However, the royal heir, Leon Shibuya, had seemed to be stubborn to fall asleep – and Yuuri was not much help with making faces at the child. After a while Wolfram decided to go for a walk around the garden, which smelt like various kinds of flowers, to refresh himself. The night was especially dark since the moon was hiding behind black storm clouds, and it was also impossible to see the usually bright stars.

As a fire wielder, Wolfram normally despised rain, yet now he found the possibility of a wet weather pleasant. The suffocating summer was too hot for his liking, not to mention that the dry season had a negative effect on the economy of Shin Makoku. And also on the crown prince, who was whining more than ever. Despite the summer time, the royal couple found nights longer than daytimes.

Letting out a soft sigh, the prince slowly returned to the royal bedroom. He could only hope that Yuuri had ceased the game and finally was rocking Leon – or doing anything useful to put the child to sleep.

“Peter did not eat anything; he said he should like to go home. Presently he dropped half the onions.”

Wolfram entered the bedroom silently and closed the big door with a small click. Then he turned his attention to the adorable pair, who was lying on the bed, and watched with a smile how Yuuri was reading a bedtime story. True enough, he had seen this phenomenon dozens of times when they were bringing up Greta. However, she had already grown up and Wolfram had nearly forgot, how nice these moments were. What is more, how funny the Maou looked like while he was reading aloud. He was flailing with his hands a lot, which made the blond demon wonder, how on earth did he manage to hold the child and the book at the same time? It was a mystery for sure. And if it was not enough, Yuuri gave out strange animal sounds like barking, when it was written in the book. It was always amusing to watch his fiancé, now husband.

Too bad Yuuri had no idea about the whole thing. Nobody mentioned him his embarrassing habit because they all feared the moment he would break it.

“What are you reading?” Wolfram asked, finally giving voice to his presence.

“Ah, Wolf,” the black haired youth smiled at his spouse. “It’s a story about bunnies.”

“Talking bunnies?” the blond demon furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, but it’s really cute,” Yuuri answered while laughing light-heartedly.

“So what are they doing?”

The simple question made the Maou squirming uncomfortably. Meanwhile, Wolfram was looking at him suspiciously and making his way to the bed.

“They are stealing onions,” Yuuri coughed.

 

“Good heavens, Yuuri! Now you won’t have the right to punish your son for anything at all,” the Prince Consort was practically fuming.

“W-what? Why would I do that?!” Yuuri stuttered dumbfounded, then looked down at his two years old son. The little boy was smiling happily at his green and fluffy plush sheep, or whatever, made by uncle Gwendal.

“Well, what else do you expect from the future? If you teach him things like this, he will become an adult with loose morals.” Wolfram folded his arms across his chest, and looked as serious as ever.

“But Peter learns his lessons and later becomes a farmer! There you have it,” the demon king declared his so-called argument; “he’s not a criminal bunny. Though Benjamin keeps stealing.”

“You are such a wimp,” his blond husband huffed.

“Yeah? Then please do tell me, Wolfram. What am I supposed to read him?” Yuuri asked in a frustrated tone. He was so fed up with arguing about fairy tales. “You said, Little Red Riding Hood was a horror story, where all the adults were irresponsible idiots. I shouldn’t read about dragons either, since they’re on the verge of extinction. Sleeping Beauty is a bad example because the prince is kissing an innocently sleeping girl. Same goes for Snow White, who seems to be dead when she gets her first kiss. Right, this last one is strange, I admit it. But what your problem was with Cinderella is beyond me.”

“Isn’t it obvious? She became friends with hundreds of mice and birds. No child should touch creatures like them, they’re spreading deadly diseases.”

Wolfram could not understand these fairy tales at all. His biggest problem was, how messed up and cruel they were. And then, he still turned a blind eye to the fact that they actually lacked any kind of morals. Now he could finally see the reason, why was Yuuri incredibly naïve. He learnt everything from these innocent princesses, who could only get into trouble and wait for their knights to save them.

“You won’t let me tell him Japanese legends either,” Yuuri continued with a sigh; “and there’s no way I would ever use one of Anissina’s books. So what else stays?”

“You can always use Günter’s diaries, no doubt they work on you,” Wolfram suggested while smirking. “If Leon inherited anything from you, then he’s going to sleep in two minutes.”

 

The king did not care to answer rather gave a good night kiss to the half-asleep baby and put him into the crib.

Wolfram was silently watching the scene. He could feel the conversation was not over. Of course he adored his son, but he was also the one who spent most of the day with him. The king barely had enough time to have meals with them, or sometimes walk with them in the garden for an hour.

“You know what?” Yuuri asked with an insolent smile, stepping away from his husband. “I have a better idea. I’m going to tell him _The Tale of Little Lord Brat_.”

“Don’t you dare!” The prince threatened the king. Unfortunately, the younger demon proved to be brave enough to still carry out his plan.

“Once upon a time lived a bratty little prince with honey blond hair.” Yuuri jumped on the bed to avoid Wolfram’s grabbing hands, and then hopped down at the other side of the piece of furniture.

“He was so breathtakingly beautiful that his mother used to dress him up as a cute girl.”

“Shut it, you wimp!” Wolfram jumped on the bed, but by the time he got down to the floor, Yuuri was already at the other end of the room.

“Even though he had unbearable manners, when he grew up every noble was lining up to ask for his hand.” Yuuri was laughing at the fuming blond, who started to chase him around the bedroom. He always had a great time while teasing his beloved Consort, even if he had to pay a high price for it in the end.

“Just wait ‘til I get you,” Wolfram said groaning. He was so tired that he felt his legs heavy.

“In spite of the promising proposals, the beautiful prince turned them down. He was so selfish that he wasn’t willing to give up his career as a soldier.”

“It only means that I had a goal in my life. Just because you had none…” Wolfram started, but soon got interrupted.

 

“But one day, a reluctant boy came to town and became the demon king. The young prince fell for him the moment he laid eyes on the black haired teen,” Yuuri hopped on the bed with a laugh and this time he stayed there.

“Yuuri!” Wolfram, who thought his husband would escape again, literally crashed into the king and both of them fell onto the bed. The blond was lying on top of the black haired youth but did not show any sign of willingness to get off of him. In fact, he was eying the smiling king with narrowed green eyes.

“And the king loved him back dearly. The end,” Yuuri gave a peck of kiss to his husband’s lips. “So what do you think?” he asked with twinkling black eyes.

“And what’s happened to our “happily ever after” part?” the prince demanded to know. After all, it was not fair that the unfortunate and lame princesses got theirs still he would not get his. He had to suffer a lot to make his fiancé finally marry him. The wimp just would not have made up his mind for three years.

“You see, it depends on your answer – and on the fact, if the demon king survived this night or not.”

“Fine. I might let you get away with this story.” Wolfram leaned closer to his spouse, till their noses bumped and their lips were only a breath away of each other. “But,” whispered Wolfram to the king’s lips, “it weren’t just the nobles, you know. Soldiers, servants… the whole castle was lining up.”

“Just the castle? I thought the whole kingdom.” Yuuri was smiling on the outside, joking off the matter, though deep inside he did feel a tiny bit of jealousy. Even if he knew it was in the past, sometimes he wondered what would have happened to Wolfram, had Yuuri never appeared in Shin Makoku. Maybe, he would have gone back to Bielefeld territory or stayed here in the capital, helping the General governing the country. He might have become a healer in the army. He could have even married an important noble. But, would Wolfram ever agree to a political marriage?

The blond seemed to forget all tiredness and started to kiss his lovely husband passionately.

 

“Don’t act like you have so much to think about,” said Wolfram breaking the kiss.

“We should not do this here,” Yuuri tried to get back to reality. “Not when Leon can hear us.”

“He’s sleeping peacefully, it’s alright.”

Wolfram was right. Their son might have been two years old, but in the eye of a human he could barely be seen as a six months old baby. The chances Leon would remember anything were definitely low.

“But then, the _Tale of Little Lord Brat_ is going to have loose morals too,” Yuuri chuckled.

“So we have to keep it as _our_ bedtime story.”

However, the moment the blond demon leaned down to capture the lips of his beloved again, Leon suddenly started to cry.

“Argh.”

“Don’t blame him,” Yuuri sighed, but he was already getting up to fetch his son. “You are the one who intended to do indecent things in his presence.”

“I tried to make love to you,” Wolfram groaned. He could not even remember the last time he had a chance to take Yuuri in _their_ bedroom. “Besides, he’s big enough to sleep in the nursery. You will spoil him.”

“Look, who talks.”

Yuuri just could not take it from Wolfram of all demons. He was softly rocking Leon in his arms again but the baby kept on crying. “Don’t listen to him, Leon,” he cooed. “Daddy is just jealous. Now, how could you take a little thing like him in a room and leave him on his own?”

 

Thanks to the calming movements, the little boy started to calm down and looked up at his smiling father.

“Yuuri, it’s the room next door,” Wolfram groaned. Was it too much to ask for? Even if he managed to make out with Yuuri in the bath sometimes, it was not the same as being together in the bed.

“Still…” Yuuri furrowed his brows. “What if someone kidnaps him?”

“Then I’m personally going to flame all the guards,” Wolfram said with a stern face.

“It wouldn’t bring him back, would it?” Yuuri argued, though deep inside he knew Wolfram was right.  “What if something eats him?”

The argument started to get ridiculous – once again.

“You sorry excuse of a wimp, it’s impossible to get into the castle unnoticed. You read too much of your so-called fairy tales.” The blond sat up and glared at his quickly blushing husband. “And what on Shinou’s name would eat him?!”

Leon started to cry again the moment he sensed Yuuri’s uneasiness.

“Now you’ve done it…” Yuuri sighed.

“ _I_ have done it?!” Wolfram asked in a threatening tone. “You are the one who keeps coming up with the most stupid ideas. Even Nicola was calmer than you, and she’s a human for goodness sake! We’re right here, Yuuri, nothing can harm him.”

“I know it, Wolf.”

The king tried to put on a weak smile. He knew that everyone in the castle would protect the heir. But sometimes it was simply not enough.

 

Shin Makoku was a strange place, and he could never be sure enough what counted as normal. They could very well have monsters under the beds of little children, considering it extremely lucky. Or, there could be huge, two-foot high mosquitoes flying in the misty night, waiting for a chance to attack the innocent babies. Leon would be just the perfect meal for them!

Nope, there was no way Wolfram could convince him to put his little one in another room. Absolutely no way.

“Yuuri.”

The demon king dared to look at his spouse but somehow, the blond looked… suspicious.

“I want to do dirty things to you,” Wolfram said without any sign of shame, while Yuuri’s jaw dropped and his face turned into a nice shade of red.

The demon king then tried to come up with something. Like words, or anything for that matter, but he did not have such luck.

“Er-”

“Come on, you know you want it,” the prince purred and the king coughed a few times. He missed these straightforward attempts of his beloved blond, he really did.

Meanwhile Leon, who had managed to calm down again, slowly drifted off to sleep in the protective arms of his father.

Yuuri gave out a soft sigh as he was watching his son. To be perfectly honest, he had to acknowledge that the Crown Prince needed to learn to sleep in his own room. More so, Yuuri was supposed to go to a peace conference in Big Shimaron next month, and it was obvious that he will not bring the child with himself. Thus Wolfram has to stay in Shin Makoku with Leon to protect him. Although Yuuri still had to talk about the conference to his spouse. This argument was nothing compared to that future one – he had a feeling, Wolfram’s rage will be enormous.

 

“You won, Wolf,” the black haired youth stated finally; then he carefully put his sleeping child into the crib. “Leon is old enough to sleep in the nursery,” he said as he was walking back to the bed and sat down on it.

He could already feel the sneaking arms around his torso, and he could not help but sigh contentedly.

“Really, you worry too much,” Wolfram whispered to Yuuri’s ear and the king smiled.

“Yes, yes.”

“Besides, don’t you think he needs a little brother or sister?” the blond noble asked, then he bit on the king’s neck.

“Well, if my memories are right, a certain someone promised to carry our second child,” Yuuri smirked, when he felt the other’s body froze behind him. “In fact, he was so mad he could not have been the one to carry our first-born, that I had sworn on my life he was going to have the chance next time.”

“Strange – I can’t recall it.”

“Wolf,” Yuuri called sweetly. “By any chance, are you afraid?”

“Hmph, it’s nothing I wouldn’t be able to handle,” Wolfram huffed with a blush.

“Then,” Yuuri turned face to face with his stubborn blond, “shall we give it a try?”

“Enough of talking,” Wolfram decided and laid Yuuri down onto the fluffy pillows.

“Hey, and what’s with the baby?” Yuuri was squirming under the Prince Consort.

“Next time,” the prince smirked and started to give little kisses along the neckline of his husband. “We don’t want to tell our second child that he or she took part of a bedtime story full of loose morals.”

“Too late,” Yuuri laughed.

“What?” Wolfram blinked, then reality kicked in. “You’re pregnant?”

“And two months along.”

“So care to tell me, why are you staying up late night instead of sleeping? Honestly, Yuuri –“

And Wolfram went on and on with his never ending lecture about a healthy lifestyle for a pregnant demon – just like the first time.

Meanwhile Yuuri started to suspect that the peace talks will have to be postponed. Unless he wanted to get into a bigger trouble, than he was already in.

**Author's Note:**

> „Peter did not eat anything; he said he should like to go home. Presently he dropped half the onions.” (Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Benjamin Bunny)


End file.
